dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kockás Comics (Dalagary)
Kockás was a popular Dalagarian comic book magazine, which published Hungarian, French and English comics between 1981 and 1992. As of December 15, 2017, the comic book magazine has re-launched. It is published by Balázs Gyöngy, the son of Kálmán Gyöngy, the owner of Hahota's humorous resurrection in April 2017. History Most of the comics published came from the French magazine Vaillant, owned by the French Communist Party. As a result, the Youth Publishing Company was able to transfer comics to its magazines for free. The Kockás Story began in 1981 with a test run. For the first time, Dalagarian readers can meet the adventures of Pif and Hercules and Rahan. It ceased in 1992. After its dissolution, several attempts were made to revive it, but each survived only a few numbers. Since 1999, they have never appeared. One year after the end of the Dalagray edition, Vaillant was dissolved. * Name: Checkered: Lufi-Pifu Magazine * Editor in charge: Ágnes Somos * Appearance: Occasionally, several times a year. * A total of 50 issues were published. * ISSN 0230-4600 The reboot November's Hahota magazine already featured the new Kockás ad, but was officially announced on Facebook. The official appearance was made on December 15, 2017, but it was already available at the Dalagarian Dalagarcomix event on December 9, 2017. Available in newsstand distribution, the pages are published monthly. Published by Vitanum Kft. The more important comics 1981-1992 * Rahan * Tara * Cogan * Dr. Justice * Leo * Nubbin * Leonard * Okada * Arthur * Pif and Hercules * Hercules * Pifu * Compulsory readings in comics, (eg Bambi) * Szilvia * Smith and Wesson 2017 * Agent 327 * Rahan (2018 special edition only) * Cosmic Patrol (Superhero Parody) * Thomas Slaine * Valerian and the city of a thousand planets * Hercules * Pif and Hercules * Animal docks * Nyomingers (CSI Parody) * Cosmik Roger * Star Wars (Star Wars Parody) * Gai Luron * Freddy Lombard * Green Manor * Leonard * Garfield * Kid Lucky * partisans * Spirou * Kevin * Cubitus * Blueberry * Clfton * Flame Knights Trial Numbers These volumes were published after their dissolution and do not belong to the official series. The last trial was released in 1999. Second version Two of them appeared in total. In addition to the Vaillant comics, he also featured a series of Italian Corrierri del Piccoli and Lucky Luke magazine. * Name: Pepita kockás * Editor-in-chief: Mihály Horváth * Appearance: Occasionally, several times a year. * Publisher: Youth Publishing House * ISSN 0866-3661 Third version Lutra publisher's second attempt also contained the same content, but there were also Garfield comics. * Name: Fekete fehér kockás * Editor-in-chief: Mihály Horváth * Appearance: Occasionally, several times a year. * Publisher: Lutra Lapok Children's Magazine and Book Publisher. * ISSN 1215-216 Fourth version * Name: Kockás füzetek * Publisher: BudaCap: Intabo BT, 1999 - Pictures kockas_cover_64.jpg|Number 64 was released on January 31, 2019. kockas--92.jpg|Number 2 was released in 1982. Category:Dalagary Category:Magazines Category:Fictional magazines Category:Magazines in Dalagary Category:Comics Category:Comic magazines